


I'll keep you safe

by nimi1611



Series: Ill keep you safe [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Child Abuse, Kid Fic, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimi1611/pseuds/nimi1611
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky first meets the kid when he finds him bruised and hiding in an old alley way. Because I have to many Bucky and Harry feels and needed a fic where Bucky looked out for Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll keep you safe

Bucky is standing in front of what used to be his and Steve’s old apartment building; metal arm hidden the long sleeve of his jacket ,hand shoved into his pocket careful not to be seen, when he first hears it; a soft whimpering noise coming from the alley behind him. For a second his mind goes back to the times he’d been too late and found Steve a bloody mess, whimpering on the floor after he’d been able to defend himself. It’s while he shakes the memory away he taking a deep breath; telling himself, Steve is stronger now, Steve is ok now that he hears it again. The sound makes him pause; there is just something about the sound that makes his conscious scream at him to go help. Repressing a sigh he takes a step inside the alley.

Its small, much smaller than the ones he used to find Steve in, he almost turns around and walks back out conceiving himself that he’d just imaged the noise when he hears it again. He follows the direction the sound comes from until he sees it, the outline of a small figure curled up pressed tightly against the brick wall.  
“Hello” he calls out, cringing at the how rough his voice sounds. The figure just seems to curl up tighter at the sound of his voice, “hey are you ok?” he tries taking a step forward; the figure makes a sniffing noise in responses. He takes slow careful steps until he’s standing over the figure “I’m not going to hurt you” he tries to reassure the figure kneeling down next to them. He can see the figure clearly now; his heart stops beating for a second when he realizes that it’s a kid, a small skinny kid wrapped up in a jacket that looks more like his size than anything made for children to wear. Lights flicker above them revealing bloodshot eyes that aren’t quite hidden beneath the jackets hood. The kid flinches when he leans in closer trying to check for injuries, pushing his face into the rough brick wall and yeah Bucky’s seen kids flinch like that before and the though makes him sick. He doesn’t remember much from his old life but he has vague images in his head of Steve flinching away from his father and right now the kid looks so god dam much like it his heart hurts.

A sobbing noise brings Bucky out of his trance; he opens his eyes to see he’s put his metal hand through the brick wall. Looking down at the kid he instantly holds his hand up as if he were surrendering. “It’s ok” he whispers lowering his hands “I’m not going to hurt you I promise”, he must sound slightly non threatening because the kid looks up at him revealing a bruise covering the left side of his face; Bucky suddenly feels sick again. Resisting the urge to wince Bucky holds his hand out to the kid “I’m Bucky” he says trying his best to smile, the kid after some hesitation slowly holds his own hand out; Bucky frowns the kids skin is frozen but before the he can say anything else the kid surprises him mumbling something he can’t quite hear, “what was that buddy?”  He says in a way that reminds me of the days in the orphanage  
“my names Harry” the kid mumbles again shivering in the cold; Bucky frowns trying to decide if the sight of his metal arm would freak the kid- no Harry he corrects himself mentally before harry shivers again and the decision is made, he takes his jacket off and awkwardly put it on top of the boy smiling slightly at the way Harry seems to curl up into the added warmth.  
“Well Harry what are you doing out here?” he can half guess the answer already, the bruise on his face, bloodshot eyes, it isn’t hard to figure out the kid is hiding out from someone, when Harry doesn’t answer he tries again,  
“are you lost?” no response  
“ are you hiding” this gets a small nod from Harry who looks like he’s trying to burry himself beneath Bucky’s jacket,  
“who from” no response again  
“your Mother?” a sharp shake of his head  
“your Father?” Harry jumps at the mention of his father, a fearful look on his face; Bucky has to try really hard to restrain himself from just picking the kid up and taking him back to the tower asking for Steve’s help. “I have to go” Harry says jumping up and beginning to run down the street. Without thinking Bucky’s running after the kid “Wait” he calls surprised when Harry actually stops to look back at him “just…just let me walk you home ok?” Harry nods waiting for Bucky to catch up to him.

 

They walk quietly through the street, neither say anything but both watching the other. Bucky doesn’t know what to say; there’s a part of him that knows he isn’t the best person to deal with this, he should go home get Steve or maybe Tony and ask for help but than a will car drives part or there is a loud noise in the distance and Harry moves a little bit closer to Bucky trying to hide behind him and he can feel himself getting attached, he wants to help the kid; he’s just not sure how.  They walk until Harry stops in front of a huge building; the dark window covering the walls gives the place a lifeless look.  
“this is my house” Harry mumbles watching Bucky’s face “thanks for walking me” he says turning to walk towards the door, “hold on a second” Bucky almost yells at himself for speaking without thinking “just here” he murmurs fishing a scrap of paper out of his wallet, it’s got his number written on it; Tony had insisted he get a phone and so far he hadn’t been able to remember the number, “call me if you need anything ok” he says giving the scrap of paper to Harry. Harry stares at him for a second before taking the paper and running inside. Bucky thinks it will be the last time he ever sees the kid.

He is wrong.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Its two weeks later and Bucky once again finds himself trapped in what has become known as “Avengers movie night”, he’s tried arguing that he is technically not an avenger but Clint had  just thrown himself next to Bucky on the lounge, threw his legs in his lap and told him to get used to it. It had made him secretly happy. They are halfway through ‘Beauty and the Beast” when Jarvis interrupts them.  
“Master Barnes you have a phone call” the al says causing everyone to turn and look at him  
“umm” he stutters not really sure what to say  
“who is it?” Steve asks with a slightly worried tone  
“a mister Harry Osborn, he claims it is urgent”  
“what?!” Tony yells from his place on the ground near Bruce’s feet, “why the hell is Osborn’s kid calling Barnes”  
“put him through” Bucky orders, he’s bodies gone stiff, metal hand clenching at his side  
“BUCKY” Harry voice comes through the speakers “Bucky are you there?” a crashing sound comes through the speaks “LEAVE ME ALONE” Harry screams voice strained from what Bucky is sure are tears “Bucky please…he’s trying to send me away, I don’t want to go” Harry is outright sobbing now, more banging and crashing can be heard through the speaker, Harry makes the same whimper noise that has first alerted Bucky to his presence “please don’t hurt me” Harry faint whisper comes through and the line goes dead.  Bucky is out of his seat and walking towards the door before anyone had a chance to react, “Jarvis” Bucky’s voice is gone, the winter soldiers harsh tone slipping past his lips “I need Harry’s location”.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It’s worse than he expected. There is furniture throw everywhere, broken class is scattered across the floor. Bucky instinctively reaches for his gun he no longer carries when he notices small foot prints of blood leading up a stairs case. He follows the foot prints up the stairs and down a hallway until they stop making a trail, there is still blood on the floor but nothing those resembles feet. Blood is smeared across the floor boards, flicked up onto the walls; Bucky really wishes he still carried a gun. He can hear yelling and screaming coming down a corridor,  like last time he was looking for Harry without realizing he follow the sound, this time instead of finding a curled up child he finds a fully grown man screaming and bashing a door. Bucky almost losses control, Harry is trapped behind that door with this maniac trying to get to him; but while Harry is the reason he wants to loss control and destroy this man Harry is also the thing keeping him in control and focused , if he loses control now Bucky isn’t sure what will happen.

Taking a step forward Bucky clears his throat “I think you might want to stop now” he says as calmly as he can manage the man turns to face him a look of disgusted outrage covering his facial features, Bucky catches a glimpse of blood on the sleeve of the man’s shirt; a growl makes it way out of his throat startling the man. Looking at the man closely Bucky feels disgusted, the man is old and pale, he looks weak, sick and yet Bucky can’t get the sound of Harry’s terrified whimpering out of his head. The man laughs; a strange sort of manic laugher that sounds like it belongs to the villain of a Childs story and lunges at him.  It’s far too easy Bucky thinks as he catches the man’s arm and shoves into the wall, the man yells and tries to pull away scratching at his face; Bucky losses his patience and knocks the man out dropping the unconscious body to the ground.

 

Stepping over the man Bucky goes towards the door, it isn’t lock but there is something keeping the door closed.  He forced the door open enough for him to fit through, it looks as though Harry had tried to move his desk in front of the door but had given up; Bucky find himself impressed, he wouldn’t have guessed Harry was strong enough to move it at all but then he thinks of the how desperate Harry must have felt and wishes the kid had never had to push himself to such extremes.  The room is a mess, cloths are thrown everywhere, and a broken photo frame is sitting on the floor. He can’t see Harry anywhere.   Closing his eyes Bucky listens carefully to the room around him, there is a faint whimpering sound coming from what looks like a closet; Harry. He kneels down next to the closet door “Harry” he say in his softest tone “Harry its Bucky” there is not response for a minute  
“Bucky?” Harry’s faint whisper an barley be heard but it makes Bucky smile “yeah Harry it’s me your ok now”  Harry doesn’t say anything for a while but then the closet door is thrown open and Harry throws himself into Bucky’s arms “thank you” he whisper clutching onto Bucky’s shirt.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Bucky only takes what he can carry the rest he’ll come back for, ( he left a rather threatening note for Harry’s father ;or Norman as he is told detailing what will happen if either he comes after Harry or Bucky returns to collect Harry’s things and find them all gone) some cloths, a book Harry refuses to part with and two small photographs; one of a women Harry tells him is his mother and another of Harry and a young boy maybe a year older than Harry he isn’t sure;  Harry calls him peter). They get a taxi back to the tower, Bucky is pretty sure Harry wouldn’t feel comfortable on his bike. About halfway there Harry turns from looking out the window to face Bucky “what’s gonna happen now?” he asks, there is a frightened tone in his voice but he can’t quite seem to stop himself yawing. Bucky isn’t sure what to say,  he doesn’t know what’s going to happen next, his plan had only gone as far as making sure Harry was safe, but as he looks down at Harry attempting to stop himself falling asleep in the car he thinks that maybe he could manage to look after the kid, tony has good lawyers and connections, Steve could help it could work out but he can’t promise anything to the kid; epically when he doesn’t even know if that’s what he wants,  
“I’m not sure, but for now at least you could stay with me… if you want” he sounds more nervous than he likes, Harry moves closer to him leaning on his arm  
“yes please”.

xxxxxx


End file.
